


November With Love

by maxduckbutt



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mild Allusions to YunJae, Reminiscing, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxduckbutt/pseuds/maxduckbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You listen to me, Jung Yunho. You can tell me to leave all you want but this isn’t the end. When all of this is over…I’m going to come home to you. You hear me. We all will. You’re my other half, U-Know Yunho. I’ll come home.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	November With Love

**Author's Note:**

> This goes well with the song. Please listen to it while you read this. 동방신기 TVXQ - 11월... 그리고 (November With Love) (Yunho Solo)

The train rumbled as it moved along the gritty tracks, lulling everyone on board into a monotonous trance as they swayed from one second to the other.

“Yunho…”

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Yunho…”

“Jaejoong, what’s wrong?”

“Yunho, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t stay here anymore.”

“Jae, this isn’t funny.”

“It’s not supposed to be funny…”

“Jaejoong, come on…let’s just talk when we get to the dorm, okay?”

“NO!” he yelled, body trembling.

“You’re making a scene.”

“We’re leaving…Yunho, we can’t do this.”

Moist eyes clenched as a caramel skinned youth, sitting at the very back of the bogey, dug his fingers into his thighs; painfully aware of a kind of loneliness he had no idea how to deal with.

“Fine. Leave. If that’s what you want. THEN LEAVE!”

“Don’t leave me,” he whispered, throat hoarse with the beginnings of a cold, “Please don’t leave me.”

1 missed call.

2 missed calls…

A message.

“Hyung, come home.”

“Changdol…” he murmured.

I can’t.

The train hummed to a tight stop as it reached its last stop.

They all leave. Everyone leaves. He thought as he watched the backs of strangers disappear into the cold, white snow of November.

Zipping up his thick jacket, he walked out of the train, body hunched in on itself– whether from the cold or the pain, he couldn’t tell anymore.

Yunho stared at the now empty station, a crippling irony grasping his heart with its quiet, soft hands.

Leave behind the loneliness.  
Embrace it for what it is.

Squatting down, Yunho pressed a gloveless finger into the biting snow, barely wincing at the numbing sting that rolled up his arm.

김재중

동방신기

JYJ

“They’re having a comeback…Thanksgiving in Tokyo Dome”

“Good for them.”

“HYUNG! THEY’RE DOING THIS WITHOUT US!”

“WALK IT OFF, CHANGMIN!”

A shuddering breath.

A cold gust of wind.

A poetic ending.

Yunho let out a soft sigh as the wind blew away the intricate words, leaving only half of Dong Bang Shin Ki in its wake.

“Come home.”

“Don't leave.”

“You listen to me, Jung Yunho. You can tell me to leave all you want but this isn’t the end. When all of this is over…I’m going to come home to you. You hear me. We all will. You’re my other half, U-Know Yunho. I’ll come home.”

The sound of children singing drew Yunho out of his bitter-sweet trance. Beautiful, angelic voices drawing inspiration from the heavens as they sang from tender hearts.

He saw them standing a little ways off by the church, each of them smiling with stars in their eyes as they proceeded to do what they loved.

What they all loved.

“We’re going to make it big one day, Jaejoongie. You mark my words. Fans shouting our names, our songs on every radio, concerts sold out within seconds…we’ll be legends.”

“Only our Yunho can be a legend.”

“Yeah,” Changmin laughed, “He’ll probably ask us to quit because we can’t stand up to his legendary stature.”

“Yah! Would you like to quit now?!”

“Yunho-Hyung will be the best leader in the world and we will be the best band in the world,” Junsu exclaimed, winding an arm around Yunho’s neck.

“This is why Junsu’s my favourite.”

“You said Yoochun was your favorite yesterday.”

“Traitor leader is traitor.”

“I’m going to kill all of you’ll.”

“Aw! Yunho-yah, don’t pout. Even if these nitwits abandon you, I’ll always be by your side. You’ll see!”

“I can’t see.”

“I love you, Jung Yunho.”

“I love you.”

“We’ll come back.”

“Come back.”

“I promise.”

“You promised.”

“Soon.”

“Soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos you know the drill.


End file.
